


The Milky Star (Ziah's Apprentices)

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice Week (The Arcana), Character Information, Character building, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, apprentice week 2018, have i mentioned i suck at writing?, im a lazy but so its easier to just have it here then search tumblr lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically a place for me to put all of the information for my apprentices in one spot.This idea was by @kajakauf013





	1. Rixen || Character Intro 1

 

Rixen was the first apprentice I've ever made so I think she should be added here first! Remember that if you want me to answer any questions about the characters send an ask my way (my Tumblr is @rixenmoore)!

* * *

 

Questions from the ‘✧ apprentice asks ✧’ post by [@gooddoctorjules](https://tmblr.co/mi89O_-rYteUdD9tbh0neDg) on Tumblr

* * *

 

**1\. What is their full name? What does it mean? Do they go by any nicknames/aliases?**

Rixen’s full name is Rixen Moore. I’m too lazy to type it all out so here are the links I found for her [first](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kabalarians.com%2Ff%2Frixen.htm&t=ZDliYzY3ZjhiMDIwMmE1OWJiZDUyOGM1MmM3OWU1NTg0OTNiNDY5MyxWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1) and [last](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.thoughtco.com%2Fmoore-last-name-meaning-and-origin-1422566&t=ZThlNDM1Nzk4N2NkN2NhYWYyYjJjOGJlNDRjNmY4YTAyMzEyZjcwNixWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1) names. I didn’t think of the backstory of her name until now lol

**2\. Do they have a familiar? What is it?**

Yup! Rixen has an adorable white Turkish Angora familiar named Dog!

**3\. What type/s of magic do they specialize in?**

Rixen specializes in emotion manipulation (she used to use it with the other orphans to make them feel safe and happy) but she can do a bit of water magic

**4\. Which of the major arcana best represents them?**

(I had to do a ‘What Arcana Card Represents You’ quiz lol) I was really surprised by the result but thinking about how she is when she isn’t around other people is suddenly makes sense. The card that Rixen got is The Moon!

**5\. What animal best represents them?**

Hmm… this is a hard question… I guess a giraffe or maybe a hamster?

**6\. Describe their grimoire profile.**

(First of all 0 coins and 0 keys because that’s how broke she is.)

Rixen  
The ridiculous apprentice guided by her heart (?)  
Favorite Food: Meatloaf  
Favorite Drink: Milk  
Favorite Flower: Lily Of The Valley

**7\. What is their Myers-Briggs type?**

Rixen is an INFP! (Just like me lol)

**8\. What is their natural alignment (lawful/neutral/chaotic good/neutral/evil)?**

When I did the alignment test Rixen got Neutral Good!

**9\. Which Hogwarts house would they be in?**

Rixen got into Ravenclaw I am shook

**10\. Of the nine intelligences (logical-mathematical, existential, interpersonal, intrapersonal, kinesthetic, spatial, naturalist, musical, linguistic), which is their greatest strength? Their greatest weakness?**

Rixen is an equal amount of linguistic, musical, and naturalist. Rixen’s biggest strength is her ability to act happy when needed and her biggest weakness is her intense fear of being left alone to their own devices.

**11\. What did they think of Asra leaving? Of his gift?**

Rixen was a bit annoyed and scared of being alone but definitely not surprised considering how much Asra travels. She thought it was really thoughtful of him to leave it to her but she was a bit confused as to why he felt the need to give it to her.

**12\. What do they think of Nadia’s request that they go to the palace?**

At first, Rixen wanted absolutely nothing to do with Nadia but then she thought about if there was going to be a library and here we are.

**13\. What do they think of the various animals they encounter at the palace?**

Rixen loves them so much! She already has a bunch of lil critters at the shop and is always looking for more!

**14\. What is their day-to-day outfit? What do they wear when the dress up (such as for the masquerade)?**

Rixen’s daily outfit depends on the how she’s feeling that day but it usually changes from something like [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F1e%2Fd9%2Fd6%2F1ed9d6d684607d3da913bb0665e04cc3.jpg&t=NjFkZDZiOWU5ZWUzN2MwZmZmZjQyNjRhNTk0YWI0MzNhNDlhMDQ4OCxWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1) to something like [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F474x%2Ffc%2F8b%2Ff9%2Ffc8bf9c3693979c316927f3cbb16b46e.jpg&t=MTc4ZTRkMDRlZTQwNmMxOTE2NDQ5NDYzMGY4MTZiMmYxNWU5OWI4YixWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1). She wore [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgoo.gl%2Fimages%2FCdx9pA&t=Nzg2YTkzNDExOTFkODdlYTYzNTdjZmE5MDY1NzBlZmZlNDg0YTljZixWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1) and [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.etsystatic.com%2Fil%2F1d5a69%2F802545931%2Fil_fullxfull.802545931_kxts.jpg%3Fversion%3D1&t=ZmMxYmE3ZWRkNGYwYzcwYTU3NTliMzczYzhkNzI2NzY1M2JlYzQ4ZSxWQTBra0JBVg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172432811248%2Frixen-moore-my-apprentice&m=1) to the masquerade! 

**15\. What is their favorite type of weather/environment?**

Rixen loves it when it rains! It gives her a chance to sleep lol

**16\. Do they have any prized possessions?**

She doesn’t really have anything like that.

**17\. Do they collect anything?**

She collects flower seeds because she’s always wanted to have a garden! Unfortunately, because she forgets to take care of any of the plants, she had to give up on that wish.

**18\. What sort of first impression do they make?**

“What did she just say” or “Did she mean to do that?”   
Basically just judging stares because she has no idea how to introduce herself and will make a fool of herself if she does

**19\. How do they deal with conflict?**

Ignore it until it goes away

**20\. What are their principal goals?**

A place to belong and a place to raise her 'siblings’


	2. Apprentice Week 2018 Day 1 || The Meaning Of Their Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically goes over what their names mean.

Apprentice Week Day 1 || April 15, 2018

 

**Chrysanthe (Chrys) Katsaros**

So Chrys’ first name, according to Behind the Name is ’[Chrysanthe is an ancient Greek name. It is made of two words: Chrysos + Anthos.  
The first word stands for “gold” and the second for “flower”. So, Chrysanthe actually means goldenflower.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.behindthename.com%2Fname%2Fchrysanthe%2Fcomments&t=MzAzMGM2ODBkOGM4NDY1ZTM1NWFlYmFkMGFhYWMyODgyNGFkNDlkMCxHVXhFSzRMRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172959663208%2Fapprentice-week-day-1-april-15-2018&m=1)’ Her last name, yet again according to Behind the Name is ’[Means “curly” in Greek, referring to a person with curly hair](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsurnames.behindthename.com%2Fname%2Fkatsaros&t=Y2UxZGVkZTg5OTY3OWVlZjZjYzIxMTY3YTI5ZjFjM2NkMGQwZmJiYixHVXhFSzRMRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172959663208%2Fapprentice-week-day-1-april-15-2018&m=1).’  

 

**Rixen Moore**

I gave Rixen her name because I love how it sounds and I can’t find what it means anywhere xD. Her last name means *a lot* of things but the meaning I like the most is ‘majestic’ xDDD

 

**Satin Temperance De-vil**

Okay so this entire name is a complete and utter joke, I’ll say that first XD It stands not only for Satan To-Not-Drink-Alcohol Devil but also Shitty Trash Daughter

So her name came from a very funny conversation on a discord I love. You can find it [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fphotos.app.goo.gl%2F0N6UnhLnDZ12DYL92&t=NTY3OWI3NTViZDhjNDM3NGM0YjdiODhjNjM2MmUzZjMwNTYzNDIyMyxHVXhFSzRMRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172959663208%2Fapprentice-week-day-1-april-15-2018&m=1).

 

**Haiz Amne**

Haiz is my nickname (Ziah) backward lol. Her last name means [safe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.babynamespedia.com%2Fmeaning%2FAmne&t=ZTBmNWRmZDQwZmM4YmFjMDIzNTg2NGNjMTc2NmU5Y2Q0ZmE4NTQ1OSxHVXhFSzRMRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172959663208%2Fapprentice-week-day-1-april-15-2018&m=1). 

 

 


	3. Apprentice Week Day 2 || April 16th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/16 - Magic 
> 
> What kind of magic are they specialized in?

##  **_Magic (Day 2)_ **

**Chrysanthe (Chrys) Katsaros - Light Wind Manipulation**

Chrys can’t do much magic, only being able to barely control wind. She does a lot of a research on magic to make up for this though!

**Rixen Moore - Emotion Manipulation (Liquid-based)**

Rixen can infuse emotions into any liquid! When someone drink/touches the liquid that Rixen has used magic on they feel overcome with the emotion that is infused in the liquid. Since Rixen’s power doesn’t do very well in combat situations she usually only uses her power to amplify/add new abilities to the potions that she creates. A big downside to her power is that she can only infuse emotions that she’s felt in the past 2 days.

**Satin Temperance De-vil - Fire**

Satin, unsurprisingly, is quite good at fire magic. She’s used her powers to fight *many times* and she likes to singe the tips of people’s hair when she’s bored. A downside to her power is that she can’t control how long the fire lasts.

**Haiz Amne - Strengthening**

Haiz has the ability to strengthen objects that she owns (things she has made/things she’s bought). She usually uses this ability to strengthen her bow and arrows while fighting.


	4. Apprentice Week Day 3 || April 17th, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/17 - Love
> 
> Who's their one and only soulmate?

##  **_Love (Day 3)_ **

**Chrysanthe (Chrys) Katsaros - Pragma**

Chrys is a ‘Pragma’ lover. She shows her love in the form of her company, many gifts, and giving space to their partner when they need it. She is currently romancing Asra and Nadia.

**Rixen Moore - Agape**

Rixen is an 'Agape’ lover. She shows her love through physical affection such as cuddles, kisses, and constant hugs. She is romancing Julian.

**Satin Temperance De-vil - Eros**

Satin is an 'Eros’ lover. She shows her love with constant physical contact and not letting anyone hurt their lover. She is romancing Lucio.

**Haiz Amne - Storge**

Haiz is a 'Storge’ lover. She shows her love through sharing her thoughts without hesitation and putting her trust into her partner. She is romancing Portia and Muriel.

[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.couplescounselingchicago.net%2F6-types-love-kind-lover%2F&t=NWM0OWIxMTY0M2RmOWJmMjRkOTg1YjZkOWQ0YTc1OGMyYTM4YjIxMyxhRmhOTDF2Tg%3D%3D&b=t%3ANsO2TsFEmbOgQzcx22Tx5Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Frixenmoore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173078184713%2Fapprentice-week-day-234-april-18th-2018&m=1)


	5. Apprentice Week Day 4 || April 18, 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4/18 - Animal
> 
> What is a pet or an animal that they could relate to?

##  **_Animal (Day 4)_ **

**Chrysanthe (Chrys) Katsaros**

Chrys would love to have a cat as a pet! They’re really intelligent creatures and she finds them really cute.

**Rixen Moore**

Whether she wants them so or not, many small animals live in Rixen’s home (aka the shop) and she usually keeps them as pets, though if you asked them, she would say that they’re company.

**Satin Temperance De-vil**

Satin doesn’t like animals very much and doesn’t want any pets. I would compare her attitude to an angry lion lol

**Haiz Amne**

Haiz loves owls (same) and she thinks they would be a good partner during hunting time.


	6. Apprentice Question Collection 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically all the questions I've answered for my apprentices. This is gonna get updated a lot so if you're interested in my apprentices I would suggest checking this often.

_**Rixen Moore** _

_**Q;[x](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/168817307193/oc-ask-game)** _

A; 1: Rixen is female, she’s chubby, she likes milk, she’s maining Julian, and she makes a lot of silly jokes

2: “All in favor of throwing out anyone who says cheese is disgusting say I”

8: She bites her lips all the time

10: A glass of milk, an empty notebook, a book titled How To Stop Being Socially Awkward, an elastic, and a pair of red underwear with the text “Butycherks” on the back (that’ll be explained later)

16: Rixen would probably want to power to become invisible because she wants to sneak into creepy places at night without being caught

17: Rixen has very very little survival skills so she’s probably going to try and find a place away from all the zombies lol

 

**Q;[x](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/168817307193/oc-ask-game)**

A;

**11: What did they think of Asra leaving? Of his gift?**

Rixen was a bit annoyed but definitely unsurprised seeing as though Asra tends to travel a lot. She thought it was really thoughtful of him to leave it even though she is a bit confused as to why he felt the need to give it to her.

**17: Do they collect anything?**

She collects flower seeds because she’s always wanted to have a garden but since she always forgets to take care of any of the plants around the shop she decided that just keeping the seeds would be better

 

**Q; How hard do they go to welcome to the black parade?**

A; Rixen would absolutely love the song and that would be on her karaoke list forever

 

 

**Q; What are your apprentice's hobbies?**

A; Rixen likes gardening too and she also likes to play the guitar once in a while

  

 

**Q; Mask: What secrets do they keep?**

A; Rixen has never told anyone how much she constantly overthinks things and how much pain it causes her.

 

 

**Q; Adoration: Who do they look up to the most?**

A; Rixen looks up to Asra the most because of how much amazing magic they can do.

  

**Q; if your apprentice was in the game, what would their trinkets on the wheel be?**  

 A; Hmm Rixen would probably be a purple pencil with no eraser on it, a notebook with only one page filled in, and a small heart shaped candle

 

**Q; Which OC would get arrested for making puns?**

A; I’d probably be Rixen (she would still be making puns in the police car)

 

 

****Q;**  How does your OC save money?**

 A; Rixen  _sucks_ at saving money but if she really wanted too she would put the money in a box and hide it somewhere and forget about it until she needs it again

 

 

**Q; which oc** **always loses hair ties because they just kind of take them off and fling them across the room when they’re done using them**

A; Rixen. Poor bab always loses them like a week after she gets them

 

**Q; Which OC loves knives?**

 A;*stares at Rixen*

 

 

**Q; Is your OC more likely to see the good or the bad in people?**

 A; Rixen is more likely to see the good in people!

 

 

****Q;** ** **which oc continues to eat the leftover lasagna even though it’s been out on the counter for over a week**

A; 1000000% Rixen

 

  

**Q; Has your OC ever stayed/lived on a farm?**

A; Rixen stayed at a farm for a bit after she left the orphanage. She didn’t end up staying longer because the animals hated her (which she hates).

 

  

_**Chrysanthe (Chrys) Katsaros** _

 

**Q; ง ( ⌓̈ )ง: Are they physically strong when it comes to fights?**

A; Well… Chrys knows basic self-defense because the oldest sibling of the family taught all the rest of the kids (it’s a family tradition) basic self-defense. While she might not be strong, she does have some tricks up her sleeves!

  

**Q; ♪⁽⁽٩( ᐖ )۶⁾⁾ ₍₍٩( ᐛ )۶₎₎♪: How are they like when they dance? Are they stiff? Fluid? A good dancer? Do they prefer to dance with a lot of others, with one other person, or alone?**

A; Chrys is actually good at dancing! They are fluid and the world seems to blur around them and they’re the only one in focus. Chrys prefers to dance alone but if her sister, Satin, asks her too she will dance with her.

 

 

**Q; Does your OC choose fight or flight?**

A; Chrys would usually choose flight but if you pissed her off she’d choose fight is half a second

 

  

 

**Q; which OC's idea of cleaning is just shoving everything into a closet / under the bed / into a storage tote in the basement**

A; Haiz! Once she gets comfortable you’ll never see her cleaning again lol

 

 

 

**Q; Which OC would eat a whole baguette?**

A; Chrysanthe for sure

 

 

 

 

**Q; Would your OC rather have a rewind button or a pause button for their life?**

A; Chrys would kill for a pause button

 

 

**Q; Which OC has insomnia?**

 A; Chrys: Sleep? Sorry I don’t know her

 

 

 

**Q; Which OC is good at math?**  

 A; Hmmm probably Chrys!

 

 

****Q;** ** **Which OC looks classy but is actually a train wreck?**

 

 A; Chrys lol 

 

  

 

****Q;** Which OC would trip over themselves trying to walk in heels?**

A; Chrys

 

  

_**Haiz Amne** _

 

**Q; Which OC has the most hair?**

A; Haiz!

 

**Q; Which OC has the worst social anxiety?**

A; Out of everyone… it would be Haiz!

 

 

**Q; Does Haiz have a familiar?**

A; Haiz doesn’t have a familiar yet! She thinks an owl or a ( _WHAT TEAM?_ ) wildcat would be cool

 

 

****Q;**  Which OC still uses outdated memes?**

A; Haiz doesn’t even know what a meme  _is._ _Even if she did she would constantly bring up rage comics_

 

 

 

_**Satin Temperance De-vil** _

 

 

 

**Q; Which OC would never surrender?**  

A; Def Satin. She hates backing down and will not hesitate to try to bring someone down with her

 

 

 

****Q;** How often does your OC see their doctor?**

A; Satin would rather die then go to the doctor

 

 

****Q;** Which OC has Daddy Issues?** 

A; Forget daddy issues- Satin has Family Issues

 

 

****Q;** Which OC wouldn’t be a good parent?** 

A; Def Satin since they can barely take care of themselves lol

 

 

****Q;** Which OC is Extra™?**

 A; Satin.

 

****Q;** ** **which oc would rob a grave at the ripe age of 12**

A; I have no doubt that Satin would do that

 

 

****Q;** ** **Which OC can do sword swallowing?**

A; None of them know how to do it but Satin would love to learn 

 

 

 

****Q;** How does your OC act when they’re sick?**

A; Satin is a little shit all the time but it’s worse when she’s sick

 

_**Multi** _

**Q; Does your oc believe in justice or mercy?**

A; Satin: Justice

Chrys: Justice

Rixen: Mercy

Haiz: Mercy

 

**Q; What does your OC like that everyone else hates?**

A; Satin: Herself

Rixen: 90′s “bad” fashion

Chrys: Folding the pages in books

Haiz: Pickles dipped in milk

  

 

**Q; What vine is your apprentice?**

A; Chrys is the ‘an avocado! thanks..’ vine

Rixen is the ‘why does so Jonny have so many bottles of soap’ vine- no the entire fucking video

Satin is every single ‘grind on me challenge’ vine ever

Haiz is the ‘its a watermelon iNSIDE A WATERMELON’

 

 

**Q; Which ocs grew up with lots of money, and which ocs grew up poor?**

A; Rixen: Poor

Satin & Chrys: Middle

Haiz: Lots of money

 

**Q; Which OC struggles to open up to those closest to them?**

A; Satin and Chrys both share this in common. Chrys has the tendency to shut people out if they get too close and Satin has trouble even making friends in the first place. After leaving their families house, both Chrys and Satin don’t open up as much.

 

**Q;**[x](http://espionagis.tumblr.com/post/125113028873/a-brief-summary-of-dd-alignments-for-the) What is your apprentices alignment?

 

**A;** Chrys - true neutral

Satin - chaotic evil

Rixen - neutral good

Haiz - lawful neutral


	7. Character References

Chrys

[Requested Art 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/172789829648/uh-i-saw-that-you-were-doing-requests-do-you-mind)

[Moodboard 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/169754869228/a-moodboard-for-chrys)

[Moodboard 2](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/170883799208/eveningfollies-chrysanthe-chrys-katsaros-the)

[Lucio Week Prompt ft. Chrys](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/170597192053/lucio-week-prompt-1-gold)

[Visual Reference 1](http://aminoapps.com/p/lzvcea)

[Info Post 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/169955596303/chrysanthe-chrys-katsaros-my-second-apprentice)

 

Rixen

[Info Post 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/173131748313/rixen-moore-my-apprentice)

[Info Post 2](http://aminoapps.com/p/ueiy1k)

[Rixen and Gianna Request 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/172934408243)

[Myrra and Rixen - Art](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/170769651573/rixenmoore-hateyourcostume-lady-cheek)

 

Satin

[Info Post 1](https://rixenmoore.tumblr.com/post/171763950928/what-about-some-info-abt-satin-c)

 

Haiz

[None]


End file.
